User blog:Bern Unit/Bern and company - Pt. 1
"Much has come to pass in these last few months. I feel like I am beginning to understand the powers I have been given, even if by a freak accident. It seems as though this war is never ending....then again, so am I. I will not give up, people are out there than need help and I will do what I can to help them. If that means taking out one avatar or sub avatar at time...so be it" Bern finished his latest entry and closed his journal and placed in the drawer next to his bed. He had taken up shop in the least run down building in Metropolis after he and some others had cleared out an incursion zone. Its been months and he hasn't really spoken to anyone....seen, fought next to, yes, but no real interaction. Then again, there hasn't been a lot of time for chit chat. Bern takes a deep breath and gets up off the bed. He straps on his gear and looks at his mask. "Is this who I am now?" The fabric hangs in front of him and for a moment he believes or hopes that the mask would answer him back one way or the other. "I wonder if Batman ever does/asks this?". His slips it on over his face and leaps out the window and heads into the sky. Having heard of rumbles of Sub-Avatars being constructed in Gotham he heads that way. Names seem to resurface as the weeks and months go on. He has heard of a group called The Fearless Legion, some sanctioned or unsanctioned off shoot of the Justice League. Gliding through the air he begins to ponder what it would be/feel like to have a place where he feels accepted and/or understood. A brief smile forms under his mask. "Now Entering Gotham City" reads the road sign and just then a bright flash of light and an explosion goes off stopping Bern in his tracks. He falls to the ground and hits with a massive thud. "What the hell.....???" he gets up and shakes off the rubble. "That is going to bruise." As the dust clears he looks up and see a large incursion force......and they see him. "Target Acquired" many of them say in unison. "Time to go to work". Bern begins fighting off as many as he can, slashing, hacking and scorching them, them just seem to keep coming. Seemingly out of know where a red and black clad person arrives and begins shooting fires balls at the incursion forces. "Eat shit you alien jack offs!!" the person screams. That gave Bern the chance he needs to get to his feet and get back to fighting of the rest of the zone. The two continue to lay waste to the zone and after the last invader fell the two turned to each other. "Thanks....uh...who are you?" Bern asks. "Blazin' Fire" says the black and red clad figure. "Lucky for you I was in the area" the new guys says "You would have been smoked". Bern ponders for a moment, slightly taken back by the....personality. "Yeah, thanks....." The new guy approaches Bern as he begins to say "You need to watch your ass out here, these things are playing for keeps, if you think that I am going to be there to save your ass every time you got anoth....." The man stops in his tracks and his eyes open very widely. "That's far enough....Blazin'". Blazin' looks down to find one of Bern's large tech Katana blades placed ever so gingerly between his legs. Bern says again "Thank you for the help. I really appreciate the assist, but I do not need a lecture. Are we understood?" Blazin' nods and feels the steel leave his genitals. Blazin' clears his throat, "Nice one, just wanted to see how you would respond....well done you are pretty good with those". A smirk forms under his mask and Bern says "Heh, thanks". Bern takes off towards his original destination but not before he says "I owe you one man" to Blazin'. Bern approaches the location of the Sub-Avatar construction. as he reach the building top where he would make his plans/observations he sees two women speaking. One with dark hair and a blue and silver outfit on, the other blonde with a pink and yellow outfit on. Just before Bern lands the one in the pink takes off. He lands and looks at the dark haired one. "Um...hi", something about her is mildly unsettling. She looks at him as if to size him up "Hey big boy". "Was I interrupting something?" he asks. "Who? me and Laura? No, that little girl was just leaving to run back home, this kind of work gets too scary for her". Bern ponders for a moment to himself "If that is the Laura Lightning person I keep hearing about, this sub-avatar stuff should be no trouble for her". "Well I do hear she is not much to brag about in the area of making coffee" Bern laughs at the joke he had come across regarding the Laura Lightning person. The dark woman smirks and barely acknowledges the interaction with Bern. "Yeah, I guess" the dark woman states. "And you are?" Bern asks cautiously. "Widow Maker...Winter Widow Maker" the woman says. You can almost her the ice in her voice, "and you big boy? What do they call you?" He stumbles a bit...she is kinda hot and this is the most interaction he has had with someone is a while "uh...." he stumbles and she adds "The questions do get harder as we go along". Bern finds his words "Bern Unit". She smiles and says "catchy". At that moment she flies off. Bern shakes his head and remembers what he was here for in the first place. He sets his gaze on the construction zone and leaps down to get to business. Category:Blog posts